Feliz Aniversario
by Alois'Horan
Summary: El aniversario de noviazgo entre Sebastian&Ciel y Alois&Claude! Los menores se ayudan mutuamente para encontrar el regalo perfecto, ignorando a los mayores los cuales ya estaban mas que listos, Esperando la noche perfecta *-* UA! ClaudexAlois CielxSebastian!


**Notas de la Autora: **Nyaaa~~ ^^- NO se cual es mi apego de hacer Fics UA! w

Sin mas, el fanfic! :3333

**Feliz Aniversario.**

Se veía aun joven de cabellos grisáceos caminar de un lado a otro, recorriendo tiendas y tiendas mientras que su acompañante un joven rubio estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Maldición, Que le podré dar a Sebastian..- musitaba con frustración el mas bajo.

-Ciel! Crees que este le guste a Claude.- preguntaba con una sonrisa Alois. Mientras le mostraba una camiseta.

-No lo se Alois, tal vez… Ahh! Y que tal esa?- exclamo Ciel mientras tomaba una chamarra negra, daba la impresión de chico malo.

Era el aniversario de noviazgo entre Ciel y Sebastian, y Alois tubo la suerte de que Claude se le declarara ese mismo dia todo a función del plan entre los mayores para hacerlo igual.

Ciel desde temprano le pidió ayuda a su mejor amigo para su regalo prometiendo ayudarle también.

Mientras Ciel observaba las chamarras recordaba el dia que Sebastián se le declaro:

-Flash Back-

-_Etto…- Articulaba un nervioso Ciel._

_Sebastian le había pedido encontrarse en su casa, dijo que tenia algo importante que decirle._

_-Que es lo que me tienes que decir-Ciel aparentaba calma aunque por dentro se Moria de los nervios._

_Ciel cursaba 2do de secundaria y Sebastian 1ro de Preparatoria… los dos eran buenos amigos.. hasta que ciertos sentimientos comenzaron a nacer en el corazón de cada uno._

_Sebastian era el típico chico malo, mejor amigo de Claude compañeros de Salón y vecinos, lo mismo pasaba con Ciel y Alois._

_Mientras que Ciel era el chico calmo y despreocupado._

_-Me gustas- dijo el de cabellos negros con toda la calma del mundo y una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Q-Que?- el joven no sabia que decir en esos momentos._

_-Que me gustas Ciel Phantomhive, me encanta tu forma de ser, tu dulzura que muy pocas veces muestras, tu astucia…..Todo tu- le explico dulcemente el Azabache mientras le tomaba el rostro con sus manos._

_-N-no juegues conmigo- dijo Ciel "Enfadado" mientras volteaba la mirada, pero el de ojos rojizos no se lo permitió, le tomo el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-Agregare a la lista… Tu Gran orgullo mi querido Ciel- dijo con burla._

_-Tu no estas enamorado de mi- dijo Ciel con cierto dolor en la voz._

_Sebastian se acerco y beso esos finos y dulces labios._

_-Eso es suficiente prueba?... O.. quieres que te lo demuestre de otra forma- dijo el mas alto de forma pervertida mientras acariciaba el muslo del mas joven._

_-B-baka!-dijo Ciel avergonzado._

_Sebastian lo abrazo y sentó a Ciel en sus piernas, este rodeo la cintura del mayor con sus piernas._

_-Te amo…- pronuncio en el oído del menor._

_-Yo también.- el menor lo abrazo mas-Te amo…_

-Fin del Flash Back-

Alois que estaba observando vitrinas recordó la manera rara en que Claude se le declaro_._

_-_Flash Back-

_Alois se encontraba acostado en la cama de Claude tecleando en su Iphon._

_El había acompañado a Claude después de clases pidiéndole ayuda para una tarea de Matemática, ya habían terminado y Claude fue a buscarle un refresco al rubio._

_-Aloia, Aquí tienes.- el de ojos dorados le entrego su respectivo vaso._

_-Gracias…"Glup, Glup, Glup" (Disculpen los malos efectos xDDD), Ahhh! Tenia sed- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa._

_-Voy a recoger TU desastre Alois.- el de ojos dorados hizo énfasis en la palabra._

_-Ya, Ya…. Entendí, déjame y te ayudo- el rubio comenzó guardando los libros en la repisa cuando el mayor le dijo._

_-Me gustas..- dijo así nada mas el mas alto._

_-Ehhh?- un confundido Alois no podía creer lo que le decía._

_-Me gustas Alois Trancy- el mayor se acerco al de ojos celestes y deposito un beso en sus finos labios._

_-Yo igual… Mi querido Claude- se acerco y lo beso de nuevo._

_Lo que Ustedes no saben es que… cuando Claude le declaro su amor a Alois.. el de ante mano recibió un Mensaje de Texto de Sebastian.._

_**De: Sebastian-Cuervo-Michaelis.**_

_Ey! Ya termine con lo Mio, Ahora te toca… Y si no lo haces te ira mal Claude! Se donde Vives! xDDD_

_PDT: Recuerda usar Condón._

_Att: Sebastian_

_Clarooooooo que Claude uso uno esa noche._

-Fin del Flash Back-

_-_Ciel ya no encontraba que regalarle, pasaron horas y horas estaba apunto de llorar-Se supone que tendría que encontrarme con Sebastian en la casa a las 7:30 PM y son las 5:50…- musitaba un Ciel frustrado, y como si le hubiera picado el mosquito de las ideas….- ALOIS!- grito el nombre de su mejor amigo sin importarle que toda la tienda lo escuchara.

Inmediatamente Alois al escuchar ese grito corrió a "Socorrer" a su amigo- Que sucede Ciel?, te duele algo?- el rubio estaba mas que preocupado-

-Claro que no! Que tonterías dices… ya tengo el regalo perfecto para Sebastian….- tomo del brazo a su amigo y corrieron hasta la tienda que indicaba el joven de ojos cobalto- Claude y Sebastian comparten gustos similares; Tal vez ay… no! AY! Encontraremos lo que necesitamos- Ciel estaba muy decidido.

Los jóvenes tan pronto llegaron a la tienda corrieron a buscar lo que Ciel le indico a Alois.- Vamos… se nos hace tarde.- Alois y Ciel compraron sus regalos y salieron del local.

Tan pronto llegaron a sus respectivas casa (Una al lado de la otra) se ducharon y cambiaron lo mas rápido posible.

"_DING,DONG" _

En las casas Phantomhive y Trancy se escucharon los respectivos timbres.

-Trancy-

Alois bajo las escaleras con toda la rapidez que le daban sus piernas… estaba vestido con un jean Pegado unas cuantas cadenas de adorno en los pantalones una camiseta a rayas negras con blancas y un suéter Violeta con una corbatita suelta con un nudo casi al final de color amarilla y unas converse negras con trenzas de colores.

-Hola Amor…- Saludo Claude con un beso a su rubio.

Claude estaba vestido de la misma forma que en la ova.

-Hola Cariño, Nos vamos?- Pregunto mientras recogía su Iphon 4 y las llaves.

-Si!- el como todo caballero, le abrió la puerta a su pareja.

-Gracias jejejeje…- Alois río por lo bajo.

-No ay de que.

-Oye! A donde iremos?- pregunto curioso el Joven de ojos celestes.

-Todo a su tiempo mi vida..- dijo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Buuuu…..- hizo un lindo puchero. En ese instante sonó el celular del rubio, era Ciel.

_**De:Ciel/Nii-san-Phantomhive.**_

_-Oye! Ya estoy con mi amado Sebastian.. No me dijo a donde vamos, dijo que era sorpresa… Bueno te dejo! Pásala bien…. ADIOS!_

_:DDD_

_Att: Ciel._

-Amor, Que le paso a tu teléfono?- Pregunto el mayor mientras daba una mirada rápida al celular de Alois.

-Eh? Ahhh.. eso jejejje- río nervioso el rubio.

-Que le hiciste?- Pregunto con diversión… este era el 5to Mobil que Alois dañaba en 2 meses, Siempre se le averiaban: O se les cae y se rompa la pantalla, O se les moja sin querer y se daña, O los pierde….

-Bueno… como sabrás a mi no se me da bien eso del Fútbol… y pues…. Se me callo y lo pise- respondió con vergüenza el rubio, El Mobil de Alois lucia una hermosa cicatriz de guerra en la esquina derecha del Iphon lo cual se veía un poco gracioso.

-Ahhhh- suspiro- Nunca cambias mi amor.

-Ey!- Alois iba a seguir hablando pero Claude lo interrumpió.

Hemos llegado.- dijo Claude.

Alois se bajo y miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas de felicidad… estaban al frente del hermoso camino de Rosales (Recuerdan?… el que esta en su mansión… es el lugar donde paseo Ciel y le pego a hannah con el bastón.. Cuando mataron a los hermanos Thompson.)

-Te gusta?- pregunto el mayor mirándolo con dulzura.

-Me encanta!- exclamo el rubio; Corrió y comenzó a danzar.

-Jajajaj Que Haces?- el mayor se le acerco y trataba de detenerlo.

-Jajjajajajaja- El de ojos azules hacia su tipica danza de _OLE! _ Mientras reía- Te amo- se detuvo y beso a Claude mientras que en las manos de este colocaba una cajita negra con un lazo dorado.

-Que es esto?- pregunto el mayor.

-Ábrelo y veras….- el mayor asintió y Así lo hizo lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.

-N-no te gusta?- Pregunto el joven con un poco de angustia.

-No me gusta… Me encanta- Acto seguido prosiguió a colocárselo el mismo. Era una hermosa cadena de plata con un pentaculo (El de el….).

-Uffff…. Menos mal..- Claude tomo la mano del joven y le coloco un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de lo que parecía ser… pequeños diamantes, y en el centro un hermoso Rubí rojo.

-C-Claude…- susurro el joven mientras observaba el anillo- debió costarte mucho.

-Eso no importa… lo que importa es que te gusto…No?- pregunto el mayor mientras se sentaba a observar las estrellas.

-Si! Tienes razón.- el menor imito su acción.

-…

…..

….

..

.

-Claude.

-Mmmm?.

-Te amo.

-Yo igual- le dio un dulce beso.

-Phantomhive-

El timbre sonó y bajo las escalera lo mas rápido posible… es estaba vestido con:

Una camiseta de botones blanca con un chaleco azul Neon un pequeño lazo en la camisa unas bermudas negras y unas botas negras con un pequeño tacón.

-Hola mi vida…- Saludo el sexy moreno mientras besaba a su pequeño novio.

-Hola amor…. Te ves bien.

Sebastian estaba vestido como en la ova.

-Lo se mi vida… te ves magnifico.

-Gracias- un leve rubor cubría las mejillas del adolescente.

-Estas listo?- pregunto el mayor.

-Si- se subieron al auto negro deportivo del mayor.

-Con quien hablas?- mientras iba conduciendo el mayor pudo observar como el menor tecleaba en su Iphon.

-Con Alois… solo le estaba avisando que me fui.- respondió el menor.

Ciel abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando observo en que lugar lo había llevado su novio.

-E-esto es…- el menor no podía articular palabra alguna.

-Si, el lugar en que te hice MIO por primera vez Ciel Phantomhive.. respondió el mayor recalcando la palabra MIO.

-Siii…. Oye! Eres muy posesivo- dijo con burla mientras se adentraba al gran laberinto de rosas… cualquiera que entra se pierde pero ellos no ya que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos allí… es un lugar con mucho significado para los 2.

-Te gusta?- Sebastian ayudo a Ciel a sentarse en la gran manta suave, encima del pasto y no corrían riesgo de mojarse si llovía ya que había un techo enorme de marfil decorado con rosas rojas y blancas.

-Si!-

- Feliz Aniversario- le dijo el de cabellos azabaches mientras le colocaba un anillo en el dedo que esta al lado del meñique (ni idea de cómo se llama xDD) el cual no le quedo ni de milagro.- Upss!- dijo mientras soltaba una suave risilla.

-jejejej Baka…- ciel se los probo en todos pero solo en el pulgar izquierdo le calzo.- aquí se quedara… Gracias mi vida esta hermoso…- (El anillo era el mismo que usa el niño) Acto seguido lo abrazo, sebastian sintió algo frío alrededor de su cuello por lo que tanteo un poco y descubrió que era una cadena de plata similar a la de claude solo que esta tenia el pentaculo de Akuma Sebastian.

-Ciel…. Esto… Esto es…- Sebastian estaba maravillado.

-Sipi! Jejejej te gustaba mucho asi que…. Feliz Aniversario Cariño.- se tiro encima de sebastian repartiendo besos aquí y allá.

Esa Noche las 2 parejas se volvieron uno….. De nuevo!

FIN!

**Notas Finales: **Holaaaa! Les gusto? Si es así: _Review!_ xD Nee…..Algun Fanfic ClaudexAlois UA? x3

**Besos galletosos para todos ****3**

**CookieKirika-**_Death! _:33


End file.
